eurovisioncrimtvfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2015
The''' Eurovision Song Contest 2015 was the 34th annual Eurovision Song Contest. The contest took place in Oslo, Norway, following Margaret Berger's win in the 2014 contest with the song "I Feed You My Love". It was the second time that Norway had hosted the contest, the last time being in 1989. Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK) chose the Telenor Arena as the venue following the consideration of several venues in Norway. The hosts of the contest were Erik Solbakken, Haddy N'jie and Nadia Hasnaoui. Thirty-eight countries participated, including Belarus, which was last represented in 2013 and Portugal, which was last represented in 2012. Bulgaria and Latvia announced their withdrawl from the 2015 Contest. The design of the contest was built around the theme "Love the Music". The winner for 2015 was Lithuania with the song "Not Afraid" performed by Gjan, which scored 251 points, being their highest placing ever and their first win. It beat Germany by 41 points who finished in second place with 209 points, placing in the top 5 for two years in a row. The United Kingdom finished in third place and Azerbaijan finished in fourth, while Belgium completed the top 5 finishing in fifth, also their best result ever. Out of the Big 5 countries excluding Germany and the United Kingdom who finished second and third respectively, no other member finished in the top 10, with Spain just missing out in 11th place, Italy finished in 17th place and France received their worst final placing ever, finishing in 26th and last place with nul points. Participating countries It was announced on 21 December 2012 that 39. It was announced on 21 December 2014 that 38 countries would compete in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015. Belarus, which was last represented in 2013, confirmed they would be returning to the contest following a one-year break and Portugal, who last participated in 2012, also announced they would be returning to the 2015 Contest. Both Bulgaria and Latvia withdrew from the 2015 Contest due to financial difficulties and poor results. '''Returning artists Urban Symphony represented Estonia for a second time, after previously representing their country in the 2008 Contest, in which they finished 20th place in the final. Krista Siegfrids returned for a second year in a row to compete for Finland after last year finishing in 25th place. Finally, Shakira also returned to compete for Spain. She previously represented Spain as a solo artist in the 2005 Contest in which she finished in 12th place. 'Semi-finals' 'Semi-final 1' Germany, Italy and the United Kingdom could vote in this semi-final. 'Semi-final 2' France, Norway and the Spain could vote in this semi-final. 'Final' Scoreboards 'Semi-final 1' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: 'Split Televote/Jury Results' 'Semi-final 2' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: 'Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: 'Final Split Televote/Jury Results' Other awards 'Marcel Bezençon Awards'